


ACCIDENT REPORT/SERIOUS INCIDENT REPORT [SIR]

by knowledgeiscake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, depending on how you read it, non-fic format, or not stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rogers reports on the death of Sargent Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACCIDENT REPORT/SERIOUS INCIDENT REPORT [SIR]

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a meta by toli-a on tumblr: http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/99774766133/okay-but-wait-i-know-everyone-has-already
> 
> Might help to read that first.

ACCIDENT REPORT/SERIOUS INCIDENT REPORT [SIR]  
DATE AND TIME: November 14th, 1945. 23:56hrs.

REPORTING UNIT: Captain Steven Grant Rogers [Codename: Captain America]

TYPE OF INCIDENT: Fatality.

TIME OF INCIDENT: November 13th, 1945. Approx 13:00hrs

LOCATION: Ural Mountain Range. Coordinates unknown.

PERSONNEL INVOLVED: Sargent James Buchanan Barnes

a. Sgt Barnes  
(1: Name, Injury, Fatality) James Buchanan Barnes. Fatality.  
(2:Race) Caucasian  
(3: Sex) Male  
(4: Age) 28  
(5: Position) Sargent, “Howling Commandos” unit.  
(6: Security Clearance) Confidential  
(7: Unit) “Howling Commandos”  
(8: Duty Status) ~~Active~~.

SUMMARY: Sgt Barnes, Cap Rogers, and Pvt Jones attempted to extract target Arnim Zola from a moving HYDRA train. Rogers and Barnes entered the carriage, where gunfire was exchanged. Barnes and Rogers became separated. Enemy fire destroyed a portion of the train. The sudden vacuum caused Sgt Barnes to be pulled out of the car, though he clung to the remaining structure for a few moments. Rescue was attempted by Cap Rogers, but failed. Sgt Barnes fell into a ravine, KIA.

ADVERSE OR ANTICIPATED PUBLICITY: None. Sgt Barnes has no living relatives and no known romantic partner.

ADDITIONAL NOTES: Captain Rogers would like to take full responsibility for the incident and for the fatality of Sgt Barnes. In direct disobedience of the agreed upon strategy, Rogers, the superior officer, abandoned his unit and was unable to incapacitate enemies before Barnes was placed in mortal danger. Rogers failed to assess the situation correctly, was unable to rescue Barnes, and remained unstable for hours after the mission was completed by Private Jones. In spite of these failings, Captain Rogers would like it on record that he requests that all future HYDRA related missions be under his command.

SIGNED: Captain Steven Grant Rogers


End file.
